All the Things She Said
by Lady Zero
Summary: “Why didn’t you say goodbye, Heero?” her voice was wavering. “Were you trying to hurt me? Is that it?” [1xR, and a bit of 2xR][one-shot]


Disclaimer - I don't own it.

__

Dedication - To Jennifer, who has encouraged me to write since I was 10, and for being someone who will always laugh with me.

****

All The Things She Said

Twenty-five year old Heero Yuy walked into his apartment, moodily, throwing his jacket and keys down on the couch. His bachelor's apartment was sparse in décor. There was a couch, a refrigerator, and two tables. One table was a coffee table. The other was a side table, on which the phone stayed. The answering machine was currently blinking furiously.

He stared curiously at it. He ran a hand through his unruly hair. No one ever called him, much less leave a message. He walked cautiously to it, wondering vaguely if it was a bomb. The little black machine blinked repeatedly as he weighed his options. Who would call him? Who would leave a message?

Curiosity getting the best of him, he hit the play button and watched it for a minute. There was complete silence.

He pursed his lips and glared at the small machine. Obviously a prank call. He was about to hit the delete button when a voice came through it, stopping him where he stood.

"Heero?"

He knew that voice. God, did he know that voice. He heard that voice everywhere, in his dreams, on the street, in the most random of places. That voice sent chills down his spine, and he closed his eyes. There was silence once more.

"I hope this is you."

She sounded nervous. He figured at any moment she was going to start babbling. But when silence reverberated on the other end, he found himself corrected. He wondered for a moment if she had hung up.

"I just wanted to reach you… no one knows where you are. Well, except Duo. He gave me this number."

He heard her sigh deeply. He could see her in his mind, phone in her ear, head in her hands, golden hair spilling over her hands, covering her face.

"Where are you?"

She was breathless, she sounded as if she was holding back tears.

"No one knows where you are," she repeated, as if he was going to pick up phone at that moment. When she found that he didn't, she continued. "You just… ran off. You didn't say good-bye." she inhaled deeply, and he was compelled to look at the answering machine as if he could see her through it.

"Why didn't you say goodbye, Heero?" her voice was wavering. "Were you trying to hurt me? Is that it?" She paused. She was looking for the right words. "Well, you did. You hurt me and left me. But I suppose I have to thank you."

Heero stared incredulously at the machine. Thank him?

"It's been five years, Heero, since you left. I've had to move on. Knowing you weren't there, in the shadows… it helped me move on. Thank you for that."

As if she was the machine, he couldn't look at it. He _had_ followed her for five years. He had been there, watching her, making sure she was safe. He knew the Preventers couldn't keep her safe, it wasn't their duty.

She seemed to gather herself with one deep breath. Her voice was a little more confident. "I'm getting married, Heero."

He knew. He'd known since he saw them together. He knew that _he_ was her perfect match, _he_ could give her the love he knew he couldn't. Heero had scrutinized his every move and couldn't find fault. Duo Maxwell loved Relena and treated her the way she deserved to be treated. That didn't stop Heero from being upset. He had always thought Duo would someday marry Hilde. He had never thought of Duo as a potential lover to Relena. But in reality… they had been a perfect match. And Heero detested it.

"I can't keep loving you. This has to end right now. I had to tell you… so I could … get it off my chest."

Her words brought him crashing back down to earth. She loved him?

"I'm happy with Duo. He's not a substitute for you." she sounded less confident, almost like she was trying to convince herself, rather than him. "I love him." she said softly, sounding more confident with every word she spoke. He didn't doubt her. How could she not love Duo? He was everything Heero was not. He laughed easily, was charismatic and showered her with love and attention. It was easy to find what she loved about Duo.

"So, I guess this is it, then." she said quickly, she was looking for a dignified way to end her message. "I loved you." she whispered suddenly, as if it was a thought she needed to vocalize. "I loved you and you left. But I can't dwell on that." Her voice gained a dignified edge once more.

"Goodbye, Heero Yuy… where ever you are…"

There we are, folks. Just a little ficclet I came up with when I was a tick depressed.

Anyways, hope you enjoy it.


End file.
